Uchiha Naruto
by Fireblade57
Summary: Tobi carries out the Uchiha Massacre himself. Itachi raises the orphaned Naruto and Sasuke with some help from Kakashi. NaruxOC. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Making of an Uchiha

The Sandaime Hokage was sitting in his office, going over what he had just allowed to happen. He had let the Yondaime Hokage sacrifice himself to seal away the Kyuubi in his newborn child. Not only that, but Kushina had died as well.

_I should have gone instead. Minato had a newborn son, a son who will grow up without a father and a mother. No! I have to stop living in the past, for both my sake and the village's._

After that thought had finished processing, two ninja burst into his office. One was ANBU captain Hatake Kakashi. The other was 8-year old Jounin Uchiha Itachi. Both were cradling infants in their arms.

"I found Naruto, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said. "I found him lying on his dad's corpse."

Sarutobi nodded. "You may leave." "Now, Itachi, what are you doing here"

"I came to report to you that a masked man appeared inside the Uchiha compound and murdered every Uchiha, save Sasuke and me."

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he heard Itachi speak. "Do you have any idea why you and Sasuke were left alive?" He asked.

"He said something about leaving at least 2 of his relatives alive, in hopes that we would carry on the legacy of his clan."

This was confusing to the Sandaime. Why would a masked man claiming to be an Uchiha show up on the night of the Kyuubi attack no less and kill every member of his family all the while saying he wanted to preserve their legacy? It made no sense. Did the man think the Uchiha clan was destroying themselves?

"Sandaime-sama, please let me raise Naruto. He was my Sensei's only son. I am of legal age and I have the right to as his pupil." Kakashi pleaded.

"He was my sensei's only son as well, Hatake-san" Itachi intoned. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at this, until Itachi continued speaking: "Uzumaki Kushina was my Jounin Sensei when I graduated early from the academy. I made Chuunin within a few months, but she continued to train me in her spare time, until 5 months ago, at the point where symptoms of her pregnancy prevented her from performing any strenuous physical activity. I am also of legal age, as I am a shinobi, and all shinobi are told as of graduating the Academy that they are legally adults."

Sarutobi nodded at both of their statements, took out his pipe, and smoked for a few minutes. Then he spoke: "I have decided that you will both raise Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto will be raised as brothers, with Kakashi as their legal guardian and Itachi as their caretaker. Due to Kakashi's position in ANBU, he may be away for days, weeks, or even months at a time. Itachi will be the sole caretaker of the children during this time. Both of them will be told the truth about their respective families when you think they are ready. Itachi will be considered their aniki, and Kakashi will be considered their ojii-san. You will all live together on any property you choose within the Uzumaki, Hatake, or Uchiha districts. Naruto will not be told the truth about his father being the Yondaime because his father had many powerful enemies during the Third Great Shinobi War that might still want to take revenge." Kakashi and Itachi thought about it for a while, then nodded their heads in agreement.

End of Chapter One

**AN: Kage and Senko here. We are co-writing this story. I, Kage wrote the first chapter as well as this AN. If he's not a lazy ass, Senko will write the second chapter. The next chapter will take place at Naruto and Sasuke's graduation from the Academy. Review and give your opinion. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Bell Test

Chapter Two-Bell Test

"Uzumaki Naruto" called out Iruka-Sensei. Sighing, twelve year old Uchiha Naruto got up from his desk and walked towards the examinations room. As he entered, he noticed his Sensei was already present.

"Bunshin?" Naruto guessed. Iruka nodded, then motioned for Naruto to sit down.

"This is the last day of testing Naruto. Today's tests will be on Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Genjutsu first. I will perform Magen: Demonic Illusion. You will attempt to dispel it. Okay?" Naruto nodded, and Iruka flashed through a few hand signs: "**Magen: Demonic Illusion**" Suddenly, Naruto was sitting in a dark room. He saw Kakashi appear before he yanked a scroll out of his belt and opened it, yelling: **"Determined Genjutsu Kai." **The image faded and Naruto was sitting beside Iruka-Sensei again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what technique was that?" Iruka asked.

"Kyuubi's chakra flooding my body makes it impossible for me to spike my chakra, so I used an altered Storage Seal. The alterations convert chakra into Fire Chakra, which is different from my natural reserves. My body treats it as foreign Chakra, so it dispels the Genjutsu. The only disadvantage is that if I perform it when I'm low on Chakra reserves, the scroll bursts into flames." Iruka nodded then made a few ticks and scribbles on his clipboard.

"Next is Ninjutsu. Perform the Academy standard Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi." Naruto nodded and performed several hand-seals. Suddenly there was a copy of Naruto, who altered in a puff of smoke so that he looked like Sasuke. The two then switched places.

"The seals you used for the Bunshin were different, Naruto. What did you do?"

"I used Kage Bunshin, which splits my chakra into equal portions uses it to create solid clones. It requires a lot less chakra control, which is why I used it." Iruka nodded again, pulled a hitaite out of his pocket and handed it to Naruto. Naruto put it on, tightened the straps, and walked out of the class. He sat down in his usual spot in-between Sasuke and Hinata. Iruka came out and gave a boring speech about how they were now considered adults, yada yada yada, the same stuff Kakashi and Aniki had rambled to him about. There was some more junk about responsibilities and duties before he got around to the teams. He read off the first 6 teams before he got to Naruto and his friends. Finally, he read:

"Team 8 will be Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru, under Jonin Sensei Asuma Sarutobi." Naruto noticed that the responses were mixed. Kiba grinned, Shikamaru shrugged and Hinata did that pokey-finger thing she always did.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year and will continue their duties"

"Team 10 will be Ino, Sakura, and Chouji, under Jonin Sensei Kurenai." Ino and Sakura high-fived while Chouji crunched on a bag of Ketchup-flavored potato chips. "That is all."

"Wait Sensei! You forgot us!" Naruto cried out. Iruka shot Naruto a "shut-up-I-wasn't-finished-talking-even-though-I-s ounded-like-I-was glare and continued speaking.

"Naruto and Sasuke will join currently acting Team 7 along with past student Aihana, under Jonin Sensei Kakashi Hatake." Both Sasuke and Naruto groaned at this. Iruka dismissed them and they headed home. Kakashi was not there so they had ramen for dinner (Naruto's request), trained a bit, and then slept.

Itachi had told both Naruto and Sasuke about the true gennin test so when Naruto woke up he opened his closet, pressed his thumb to the seal engraved on the wall and stepped inside as the back wall of the closet vanished. Once he was inside it reappeared behind him, and he looked over at his weapon and seal arrays.

After much deliberation, Naruto decided to wear his black coat (picture the Yondaime's coat on Naruto only in black without the flames and with an orange spiral on the back) overtop a black shirt with dark blue ninja pants (picture Iruka's pants). For weapons he took two dozen kunai, his tanto, and a dozen shruiken. He grabbed a dozen of his best scrolls and sealed them into another scroll he kept on his back. He put the tanto in it's sheath at his hip and his shruiken and kunai in a pouch on his belt. For last he put on a pair of Ninja sandals. He was ready.

Naruto arrived at the academy to wait for his Sensei just like everyone else. He said his hellos to everyone and chatted with Shikamaru for a bit before sitting down at his desk. Twenty minutes passed before a purple-haired girl step into the room. Naruto had seen her before, but that didn't stop him from admiring how she looked. She was wearing a tight black tank top with purple highlights. She also wore ninja shorts in a similar style. She had her purple hair cropped short so that it only reached the point where her neck met her back, but it was still long enough to make her look beautiful. She had a katana with a purple handle strapped to her back in a black sheath. Her eyes were a bright piercing green, the type of green you saw in a bed of fresh grass.

He had had a huge crush on her ever since Kakashi first introduced her to him and Sasuke. Itachi had seen this and teased him about it, but figured that the 2 were a good match.

"Kurisuten Aihana here to pick up teammates Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke got up and headed with her. Eventually they were standing in the middle of a forest, at the opening to the clearing holding the Shinobi and Kunoichi KIA stone. Sitting on a stump looking at the Stone was S-Rank Jonin Hatake Kakashi. (**AN: yes I consider him S-Rank because the only people he couldn't beat were the Akatsuki and they were high S-Rank, so he should be at least low S-Rank.) **He got up and turned toward them.

"Hello everyone, I am Jonin Sensei Kakashi Hatake and I will be your Sensei. Why don't we all sit down and state our name, likes, dislike, hobbies, dreams, specialty, et cetera?" All three Gennin groaned at this, but they sat down anyway. "I'll start. My name Is Hatake Kakashi. I like Icha Icha Novels and dogs. I dislike cowards, traitors, and people who abandon their friends. My hobbies are training with my friend Gai. My dreams for the future are to create the next generation of Sannin. My specialties are Ninjutsu and Dojutsu. Your turn, Kuri-chan."

"My name is Kurisuten Aihana. I like gardening, reading people's minds, and eating Sushi. My dislikes are fangirls, dango, and stuck-up pricks. My hobbies are training, reading people's minds, and playing darts. My dreams for the future are to restore my clan to it's previous glory. My specialties are Kenjutsu and Genjutsu. Blondie can go next."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, and bothering my older brother. I dislike people who judge others and the three minutes it takes to heat up ramen. My hobbies are beating Sasuke in spars, making fuinjutsu seals, and training. My dreams for the future are to become Hokage. My specialties are Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu. Sasuke, you're last."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes, training, and bothering Naruto. I like tomatoes and my friends. My dislikes are Hyuuga Neji, Carrots, and people not taking me seriously. My hobbies are beating Naruto in spars, practicing my sharingan, and training. My dream for the future is to grow strong so I can protect my family. My specialities are Dojutsu and Taijutsu."

"All right everyone. Thank you for sharing that with me. Now I'm going to assume you all know of the True Gennin Test?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Okey dokey then. I have these bells, and you are going to try to get them from me. However there are only two bells, so whoever fails the test goes back to the academy. Before you ask Kuri-Chan, yes you have to complete the test. Ready?" All three gennin nodded.

3...

2...

1...

HAJIME!

**That's the end of Chapter 2 guys. Kage here still writing because Senko is away on vacation. I will write chapters 2-6 while he's gone. Any questions or corrections would be MUCH appreciated. Also I need some stuff to put in my bio. So if you have anything you think should be in there just review this fic with your question.**

**Ja Ne.**


	3. Kakashi Gets Pwned

Chapter 3-Kakashi Gets Pwned

**Last time on Uchiha Naruto...**

_HAJIME!_

Sasuke immediately shunshined into the woods, seeing Naruto do the same. He had seen Kurisuten's eyes flash purple before he had shunshined. Was that her Kekkai Genkai? Sasuke didn't know and hoped she used it in this fight so he could see it. Itachi had mentioned she had one before and he had been eager to see it ever since. There were 3 Kekkai Genkai he knew of:

-The Sharingan, His clans bloodline limit

-The Rinnegan, an ancient dojutsu used by the first Kami no Shinobi

-The Byakugan, The bloodline limit of the Hyuuga clan

His train of thought was interrupted when Kurisuten appeared in-front of him through a shunshin that caused a flash of purple light instead of the generic smoke. Her Dojutsu was still active, the black tomoe of the Sharingan spinning in her eyes. Something was off though. Her eyes were purple not red. He'd ask her about it later. As if she had read his mind, she began talking:

"My Dojutsu is called the Kokorogan. It allows me to read people's mind as long as I have a line of sight with them. It also has other capabilities I'm not going to list at the moment. I learned from Kakashi's mind that he is going to come after us in 5 minutes. Any bright ideas?"

Sasuke spoke. "My Taijutsu is as good as his so I could fight him that way but he would just use his Sharingan to match my moves beat for beat. Genjutsu doesn't work on the Sharingan, unless you have an S-rank Genjutsu up your sleeve. He could match Kenjutsu beat for beat as well. He can copy Ninjutsu and finish it before we can so we'll just get nailed. That leaves Fuinjutsu: Naruto?"

Naruto took out the scroll on his back and laid it on the ground opening it and channeling chakra into it, grinning infectiously. He took out a few unsealed scraps of paper and a pot of ink with a brush, making long strokes and dipping the brush back into the pot here and there.

Four minutes later he handed the seal he had drawn to Sasuke and gave out instructions: "Sasuke take this seal and slap it on or near Kakashi once you've started fighting. Use your Interceptor Fist style and start fighting him with Taijutsu. Don't use any chakra or start your Sharingan. Kurisuten, try to maintain line of sight so you can warn me if he gets shifty. Cast a few Genjutsu to make him exclusively focus on Sasuke and not his surroundings. He won't notice the Genjutsu because he's so used to his Sharingan canceling them out."

"Where will you be Blondie?" Kurisuten pondered aloud, even though she already knew the answer.

"Where he leasts expects it."

Sasuke took the most direct course of action, running up to Kakashi, who was reading in the middle of the pond. Kakashi looked up from his book and stood up expectantly. Sasuke Shunshined straight up to Kakashi, dropping the seal in his pocket. Kakashi's stance and movements changed. Sasuke began his Interceptor Fist style, hitting Kakashi fast and hard, interrupting any of his attempts to respond with equal force.

Kakashi pulled his Hitaite up, and the red eye of the Sharingan flashed in Sasuke's vision. Deciding to kick it up a notch, Sasuke's eyes flashed red and suddenly his Sharingan was active. Both Sasuke and Kakashi mirrored each-other's movements, matching each-other blow for blow until Kakashi jumped back and attempted a jutsu, his hands flashing through handseals

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"**(1)Kakashi yelled, expelling a large fireball towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped over it and continued running across the water towards Kakashi, who suddenly fell to one knee. Sasuke attacked Kakashi with a snap-kick to the chest, sending Kakashi skipping across the water. Kakashi landed on his feet, but swayed unsteadily on them. Suddenly, Naruto leaped out from the water behind Kakashi, grabbing the bells and diving back into the water again.

Sasuke saw Kakashi grab a pill out of his chest pocket and crunch down on it, his movements speeding up instantly. He then shook his head as if coming out of a daze.

He ran towards Sasuke, going faster then the Uchiha could register. Sasuke was sent flying back into a tree on the edge of the pond by a chakra infused punch from Kakashi.

The Copycat Ninja walked up to Sasuke calmly and slowly, bending down and holding a kunai to his neck. Sasuke grinned and disappeared in a flash of lightning, paralyzing Kakashi and bringing him to the ground of the forest wheezing. There was another flash of purple light and suddenly Kurisuten was standing in-front of Kakashi. She held her hand to his head and spoke:

"**Kokorogan Jutsu: Subarashii Neiri**"(2) Kakashi immediately slumped over, unconscious. Naruto jumped out of the water, landing next to Kakashi's sleeping form, shaking his head and spraying water everywhere. Sasuke emerged from the forest, walking triumphantly.

Sasuke felt his foot being nudged and opened his eyes

"Sensei's awake" Naruto spoke. Sasuke got up from his position leaning against the tree and looked down at the stump they had tied their Sensei to. He struggled against his bonds, trying to break free but failing to.

"Why can't I use my chakra Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Suppression tags." Kakashi nodded and stopped struggling. He looked around at his surroundings a bit and then slumped against the log, his eye drooping downwards at the ground.

"Go ahead, explain how you defeated me." Kakashi conceded.

"Well, first Sasuke made a Rai Bunshin that sat in the forest. Then he attached a seal I had made that cut off your Sharingan from your Chakra system. Once you tried to use a jutsu, the tag greatly upset your Chakra. Thinking you were being affected by a Genjutsu, your Sharingan tried to undo the Genjutsu, but since it was cut off from your system, nothing happened. Kurisuten's Genjutsu she had cast on you stopped you from noticing me stealing the bells. You're Sharingan exhausted your reserves trying to repair your system, which almost made you collapse from exhaustion. You then took a soldier pill." Naruto paused to take a breath, then continued speaking:

"The soldier pill refilled your reserves and undid my seal, putting you back at perfect health. You punched Sasuke and he used Kawarimi to switch with his clone once he hit the tree trunk. Once you got close enough, Sasuke dispelled his clone and you got hit by a butt-load of lightning. Kurisuten Shunshined to you and put you to sleep using a jutsu of hers. We then dragged you here, tied you to the stump and attached suppression seals."

Kakashi grinned. "Who's failing the test then, you, Sasuke, or Kuri-chan. There are only 2 bells and there are 3 of you." In response, Naruto tossed the 2 bells he had to Sasuke, who tossed his extra to Kurisuten. Before Kakashi could open his mouth to respond to this, Naruto pulled a small orange book out of his pocket.

"Say, Kakashi-Sensei, either you pass me, or I burn this book into ashes." Naruto grinned.

"I can get another copy." Kakashi scoffed.

"Yes, but can you get another full-color edition signed by the author?" Naruto asked

"Fine, you pass." Kakashi said, lowering his head in defeat.

"YES!"

**Kage here with chapter 3. Yes, I know these chapters are a bit short but I put time into these and it's either this once a week or four times this once a month. Sorry for the late chapter this week. I've been busy. Oh yeah, Sasuke has his Sharingan. I think seeing your parent's killed in-front of you when you were 3 is plenty traumatizing, no?**

**(1) To see this technique and more about it visit: **** wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique**

"**Mind's Eye Technique: Great Sleep" Using her Kokorogan, Kurisuten exhausts the target's brain, effectively knocking them unconscious. The length of unconsciousness depends on how much chakra she puts into the technique. The drawback of this technique is that she needs to have skin contact for an extended time to use it. **

**SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
